


The Perfect Two

by dollsome



Category: Road to Avonlea
Genre: Fanvideo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-03
Updated: 2012-04-03
Packaged: 2017-11-02 23:58:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/374793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dollsome/pseuds/dollsome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"After all, we were once young and in love."<br/>"What do you mean, <i>were</i>?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Perfect Two

**Author's Note:**

> The secret to the perfect marriage: impromptu waltzing.

  



End file.
